Most often, pictures are hung from flat surfaces. The present invention features a novel picture hanging device for hanging pictures in corners rather than a flat surface. The device can accommodate various angles (of corners) including but not limited to 90 degree angles.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.